


A Moment's Reflection

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Whose Line, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: '"I'm so glad I got to do this with you." Rycol.' Requested by anon.





	A Moment's Reflection

Lining up to be introduced for the final taping of the season, Colin finds himself thinking of the hundreds of times they’ve stood here through the years and an overwhelming feeling of gratitude washes over him. Gratitude for a career he’s loved, one that’s given him so many incredible opportunities, and, above all, gratitude for the man standing beside him who’s been so pivotal in it all. In this moment, it seems right to acknowledge it.

“I’m so glad I got to do this with you.”

“Do what?” Ryan asks, distracted as Wayne is introduced to thunderous applause.

“Go on this amazing journey, from our humble beginnings back in Vancouver to _this_.” Colin smiles. “It’s been one hell of a ride.”

“It’s not over yet!”

“Maybe not, but it’s definitely slowing down,” Colin says with a slight grimace, feeling his knee twinge right on cue. “We can’t keep going forever.”

It’s this pronouncement that finally makes Ryan turn to peer at him, Jeff’s introduction momentarily forgotten. “You getting all maudlin in your old age?”

“No, I just…” Colin gives a half-shrug before meeting Ryan’s gaze. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am. And that I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Ryan gently nudges Colin’s shoulder with his own, a smile in his eyes. “Me neither. Now go get ‘em.”

“It’s our favorite Canadian, Colin Mochrie!”

Met with the loudest round of applause yet, Colin grins and waves at the delighted audience. No, he thinks as he finally reaches his seat, not over yet. And he intends to make the most of every second.


End file.
